Without You
by missysillivan
Summary: It’s been ten years since the end of the crews’ journey. Kyo and Yuya stayed together and started a happy little family. But what happens when the love of our favorite killer's life is taken? The answer: another journey!//R&R please!//Slight OOC
1. I

**Without You**

By: missysillivan

**This is my first SDK fanfiction, so you'll have to tell me how it is. Some character will be OOC every now nad then, but nothing is to drastic. Have fun reading, and please review!**

Summary: It's been ten years since the end of the crews' journey. Kyo and Yuya stayed together and live a happy-ish life with their daughter. But when they get an unexpected visitor, it seems that its time for every one to regroup and begin another journey. This time to save the woman of our favorite killer's dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK, although I wish I did, but I do own some of the made up character such as Aya (others will appear later).

* * *

Chapter 1 

The clanging of the swords echoed throughout the forest. He gave a light chuckle and then turned to his opponent.

"You are getting better. You actually made me worry for a moment." He said with a smirk that could have passed as a small smile.

"Stop fooling with me." The girl's voice said in a sharp reply.

"Why? Is it not fun for you as it is me?"

"No."

"Ha, ha. Well, shall we call it a day? I think you mother may be getting a bit worried." He said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Kyo!"

The Thousand-man slayer turned completely around to face the fuming woman. Her left fist was clenched tight, turning her knuckles white, and in her right hand was her three-barrel gun.

"I think she is more mad at you for earlier then I for being late again." The girl laughed as Kyo shot her a warning look.

"Aya! Don't move a muscle." The woman hissed in a low warning tone as she watched the girl begin to back away.

"What did I do?" The girl whined.

"Both of you. Home!" The woman snapped her left hand up, pointing in the direction of the dimly lit hut.

"You don't really think you can command the thousand man slayer, do you, woman?" Kyo said sternly with a raised eyebrow. "You are still my servant."

"I. Said. Move." The woman's eyes turned into a dark green. Kyo and the young girl could both see the fury behind them. "And I am NOT YOUR SERVANT!" She screamed in annoyance.

"Fine." Kyo shrugged as he walked forward with Tenro still clutched tightly in his hand. "Come Aya. Your mother has spoken." Kyo said in a sarcastic voice as he kept his back to the woman and child.

"Mom. I don't want to go in." Aya walked up to the woman, put her sword in its sheath, and crossed her arms in front of her. "Please let me stay out."

"No." The woman said simply and turned and headed back to the cabin behind Kyo. "You have two seconds to follow before you're in trouble." She said over her shoulder to the girl.

"Fine." Aya sighed as she followed close behind her mother.

"Ah, Kyo. I see that Yuya has found you at last." Kyo turned to see the very feminine man sitting at the table, downing the rest of the sake.

"Yukimura." Kyo said angrily under his breath. "Why are you here?"

"I decided I would come and visit." Yukimura smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Kyo replied as she snatched the sake bottle out of Yukimura's hands before he could drink the last gulp of the liquid.

"You know, Kyo. It's not nice to take things from people." Yukimura said in his usual happy voice.

"Shut the hell up." Kyo growled as he walked away from the Sanada and headed to the bedroom located in the back.

Yukimura pulled out the real last sake bottle and began to drink, only looking up when he saw the blonde woman and the girl walk through the door.

"Ah, Miss Yuya and little Aya." Yukimura smiled.

"Uncle Yuki!" Aya squealed as she lunged at the man, knocking him backwards. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my little Aya!" Yukimura laughed. "It has been years since I saw you last. How old are you know?"

"Ten!" She replied with a large smile. Her crimson eyes disappearing only for a moment the smile spread over her face. "Mom says that I'm getting to old for her. Something about my fighting with Daddy."

"I see." Yukimura replied as he rustled her thick red hair. "I take it that you have been training with your father and Muramasa?" Yukimura asked, the question directed more to Yuya then Aya.

"Yes. It's nonstop training and fighting." Yuya replied angrily. "Seeing as though you are here alone, I take it that Kyo is in the back." Yuya sighed as she stopped in front of the man and Aya.

"Yes. He seems to be as aggressive and rude as usual." Yukimura smiled as the girl clung tight to his arm.

"Aya, let the man drink in peace." Yuya sighed once more. "Has Muramasa returned?"

"No, he has not. Neither has Sasuke and Saizo. I believe they decided to have fun without us!" Yukimura laughed even harder as Aya and he had a staring contest.

"Hn. Aya, eat. Then take a bath. You stink." Yuya commanded as she turned to head to the back room. "Yukimura, you know which room to use. The futon is still set up. If, or when, Sasuke and Saizo return, let me know and I shall get them futons also."

"Thank you, Yuya." Yukimura replied politely. "Aya, why don't you listen to your mother?"

"Okay." Aya smiled as she walked up to her mother, who was staring at the ground. "Mom, I'm going to take a bath first and then eat. Okay? Okay!" Aya laughed as she ran to the hot spring outside.

Yukimura's face turned serious, quickly, as he set his eyes upon the still woman. "You have seemed tired since I arrived. Is everything alright?" Yukimura asked quietly.

"I have just been feeling sick. Everything is fine." Yuya turned slightly to look at Yukimura. She had a smile on her face, but the man knew it was a fake. Something was up, but if she didn't want to talk about it, there was no point in dragging it out of her. "Good night." Yuya headed to the back room, the same one that Kyo disappeared behind.

Yukimura just watched as she left, but it wasn't long before he saw Muramasa walk through the front door with many vegetables and a bottle of sake in his arms.

"Yukimura. Help an old man, will you?" Muramasa said as he began to loose some of the dirt-covered veggies in his arms.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled and stood to help the man.

Meanwhile…

Kyo looked up as Yuya walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind her. He continued to eye her as she walked behind the changing screen and undressed. She came out a moment later in a thin night robe and then opened the out door screen. She rested her back against the beam and looked out at the vast mountainside. Kyo could tell something was wrong with her. He stood up and walked over to where Yuya sat. He kneeled down and put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Kyo asked in a gentle voice, which was still rude.

"Its nothing." Yuya replied as she avoided eye contact with her love.

"You can not fool me, woman. Something has you worried." Kyo pressed once more, but he got the same reply.

"It is nothing. I just feel a little sick, that's all. I heard that a cold has been going around. I am sure I just caught it while in town yesterday." Yuya said as she put her hand on Kyo's, that was on her chin. "Please, let me go." She said in a near whisper.

Kyo just looked at the blonde woman. It tore him up to see her like this. Her normally happy face was dull tonight and her emerald eyes were still a very dark green. "As you wish." Kyo finally replied as he stood up.

Kyo turned and headed for the door that led into the hallway, but he was stopped when he heard Yuya call after him.

"Kyo, can you make sure Aya has eaten and bathed?" She asked weakly.

"Hn." Was all Kyo said. He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kyo! There you are!" Kyo looked up to see Muramasa and Yukimura sitting at the table with six unopened bottles of sake on the table and three empty ones on the ground. Kyo also saw in the corner was Saizo and Sasuke.

"I see that Yukimura hasn't gotten all of the sake." Kyo said with an eerie grin.

"No, he did. Saizo and I just returned from getting more." Sasuke replied as he watched his master get drunk. Aya is outside, in case you're wondering. She took her food and ate out there. She said it smelled in here. It made her light headed."

"I see." Kyo replied as he took two bottles of sake and walked outside.

Once outside, he saw Aya sitting on a large boulder near the tree line that led into the thick forest. He walked up to where she sat and opened a bottle of sake.

"What are you doing?" He snapped as he took a drink.

"Why does it concern you?" Aya hissed in the same warning tone as her father.

"Ha, ha. You have guts." Kyo grinned as he took a seat next to the girl. "Now tell me, why did you come out here, its cold. Your mother would have a fit if she found out you were out here barefoot and only dressed in a thin kimono."

"I needed air. Why isn't Mom out here yelling at me?"

"She needs sometime to herself."

"Is she still upset? I mean, I really didn't think that she would be so moody about that stupid vase you chucked at my head. I mean, it was just a cheap thing anyway. No reason to be upset over shattered glass."

"I'm not sure. She is however different."

"Could she still be upset over the baby?"

"The baby?" Kyo asked confused.

"She didn't tell you." Aya said very softly.

"What baby?" Kyo pressed.

"She was pregnant again, but when she was stabbed last month in the stomach, by that bounty she was chasing, it killed it. She was very good at hiding her sadness, but she was deeply depressed about it. She told me that she hoped for a boy because she wanted to give you a son." Aya replied.

"Why would she keep that a secret from me?" Kyo asked shocked.

"I don't know!" Aya replied in a moody voice.

"I do."

* * *

**This is the end of Ch.1. Kinda fun to write, but like I always say, I hate writing the beginnings of stories, they are boring and uneventful. Anyway, stay tuned. I'll be writing more:)**

**iMiSsY!**


	2. II

**Without You**

By: Missy

**Here it is! The second chapter. A lot of talking, true, but it'll get better. Still hate beginnings:)**

As always, I don't own, have never owned, and will never own SDK. Just some of the characters and the plot that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The duo looked up to see the all to familiar woman standing the trees looking down at them.

"Okuni." Kyo growled.

He saw a dagger fly at her head and then Okuni scream while jumping to the ground.

"You missed, you little twerp." Okuni snapped at the girl.

"I wasn't aiming. I just decided to through something sharp." Aya replied with a scowl.

"Why do you always try to kill me?" Okuni hissed.

"It's the same reason why I try to kill all the other women. Your ugly." Aya smirked.

"What do you want Okuni?" It had been Sasuke who spoke up this time.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Aya asked.

"I decided to check out the reason why there was a scream. But then I saw it was just the whore." Sasuke replied.

"Hn, what have I done to you?" Okuni snapped.

"If I remember correctly, you never had a problem making fun of me for being from the Sea of Trees." Sasuke replied with a frown.

"I see." Okuni sighed.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked in his low, annoyed voice.

"I just came to see you! I mean, you will always be my only love!" Okuni smiled as she started to get close to Kyo, but she stopped when she saw Aya start to reach for another dagger.

"I will tell you again, as I have told you thousands of times. I do not love you." Kyo hissed.

"I don't believe you." Okuni replied as she crossed her arms. "It's always about _that_ woman. Its always about her." Okuni hisses under her breath, but it caught the attention of every one around her, although know one said anything about it.

"Why are you really here? And what do you know about Yuya that no one else seems to know?" Aya commanded. When calling her mother by her first name, Kyo shot a glare at his daughter, who only returned it with a glare of her own.

"I came here to speak with Yuya. That is all. Now if you would be so kind, where may I find her?" Okuni replied as she walked past the ground.

"On the back porch." Kyo replied as he took a large gulp from the sake bottle.

"Thank you." Okuni walked to the back of the house where Yuya supposedly sat.

"Why did you tell her where Mom was?" Aya asked her father confused.

"Because Okuni would never try to hurt her as long as she and I are under the same roof." Kyo replied. "Now, she wanted you in bed, so I suggest you go now before she finds out."

"Fine. Goodnight, Daddy." Aya hugged her father as he put a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Goodnight." Kyo watched as his daughter walked back into the house, heading for bed.

"You want me to watch them?" Sasuke asked as watched Kyo stand with his sake bottles in hand.

"Yes. Closely." And with that he headed back inside.

Sasuke nodded and then disappeared.

Meanwhile…

Okuni slowly approached the back porch where Yuya rested. Her eyes were closed and she held her stomach as if she was in pain.

When Okuni stepped on a twig by accident, Yuya snapped awake and stared at the dark haired woman before her.

"Lady Okuni?" Yuya gasped.

"Yes, Yuya. It is I." Okuni smiled as she walked over to her and took a seat on the step. "I hear that you are ill."

"Really. And who told you that?" Yuya asked with a bit of aggression in her voice.

"No one that is important. Why didn't you tell Kyo?"

"He didn't need to know."

"But you told your ten-year-old daughter?"

"She found me during the miscarriage. I never intended for her to find out."

"Yuya, what is wrong with you?"

"…"

"Yuya, tell me."

"…"

"Please. Everyone is worried. Well except Yukimura and Muramasa, they're both drunk. But Kyo and Sasuke fear for the worst. Even little Aya."

"I was visited by Lady Sakuya." Yuya had sat up right with this comment. Her voice had been extremely monotone and dull. It made Okuni a little uncomfortable.

"What did she want?"

"To tell me that the baby I lost was the last one I would ever conceive."

"When did she tell you?"

"Three nights ago. She came to me, there was no one with her, just her, alone at this porch." A tear fell down Yuya's cheek.

"You should tell Kyo. He deserves to know."

"No. If it affects him in anyway, then I will tell him. But right now, there is no point."

"I see."

"Lady Okuni? May I ask why you are here?"

"You may. But if I can answer is another question." Okuni laughed and got a small smile from Yuya. "I am here because I know something that you don't."

"What is that?"

"You will see in a day's time that there will be an unwelcome visitor. Stay close to Aya and Kyo. I fear for you." Okuni started to frown, and then ran off into the woods.

"Wait-" Yuya started, but then stopped. It was no use.

Yuya thought back to what Okuni had said. She yawned and then rubbed her stomach. "Bed." She whispered to herself.

Yuya closed the screen and then got under the blankets of her futon.

Sasuke waited until Yuya was fast asleep before moving from the rooftop to the front of the house. He walked in the cabin to see Kyo, Yukimura, Saizo, and Muramasa all drunk.

"Figures." He rolled his eyes and then headed to the spare bedroom that had been set up for him and the other two.

As Sasuke walked to the room, Aya, who stood in the hallway, blocking his way, stopped him.

"What?" Sasuke asked unsure.

"What did the whore and Mom talk about?" Aya eyed him carefully.

"What makes you think that I was watching them?"

"Because that's what you were ordered to do."

"How would you know?"

"Its funny how easily you forget that I am Demon Eyes Kyo's daughter. I have better hearing than the average human. Plus, you weren't in the room with the others. Any sane person can put two and two together."

"She's fine. Just sick." Sasuke replied as he went to push past her.

"You're lying." Aya said as she put out an arm stopping Sasuke from going any further.

"I am more then twice you age and twice your size. Move." Sasuke commanded.

"Just because your twelve years older and tower over me, doesn't mean that I can't take you down. Now what did you overhear?"

"She is just depressed over the baby and she has a slight cold. Now move."

"Fine."

Aya moved out of the way as Sasuke went into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Finally the end of ch. 2. This took me a while to write it out. I realize that it may be a little boring but it'll get better. I promise!**

**iMiSsY!**


	3. III

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**And I'm back with the third chapter. A little better but still to close to the beginning for any action. I had a little more fun writing this one. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own SDK. Still wish I did, but I'm still no where near getting my hands on it.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The morning sun shone bright into the room, waking Yuya. She sat up and noticed that the screen was open.

'Probably Kyo's doing.' She thought.

Yuya suddenly got a chill up her back, as if she was being watched. Sure enough when she turned around she saw Kyo sitting in the only dark corner in the room with Tenro propped up against his shoulder.

He had an upset look in his eyes and his head was lowered as if he was trying to look asleep, but failing miserably. Yuya pulled the blanket around her shoulders and went to where Kyo sat. She kneeled in front of him and stared into his crimson eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyo said in a near whisper.

Yuya was saddened by him comment. She never wanted him to know. "You had Sasuke watch me when Lady Okuni came." Yuya asked, in more of a stated tone.

"Yes." Kyo replied still in a near whisper.

"I thought so." Yuya stood up and walked away from Kyo, towards the open screen. She only stopped walking when she heard Kyo command her to stop where she was.

Yuya stopped and then closed her eyes, wishing everything were right again, before the second pregnancy. Suddenly she felt two hands, two strong hands, grab her arms and spin her around. Kyo pulled her into him and stayed there for a moment. Yuya began to cry as Kyo cradled her.

"It'll be alright." Kyo said in a comforting tone.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." Yuya cried even harder.

"I was never upset with you. I just wish you had told me." Kyo stroked her hair as he continued to comfort her.

Meanwhile…

Yukimura sat on the front porch with Sasuke as they watched Aya and Muramasa picked the vegetables from the garden they had grown. Yukimura frowned as Sasuke told him what he had found out the night before.

"Do you think that some one is truly coming after Yuya?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Yes. She or Aya. They are both Kyo's world. If he lost either of the two, he would be very sad and then his emotions would cloud his better judgment. The enemy would make him a very easy target. That, or he would go on a murderous rampage." Yukimura started to giggle at his last comment as Sasuke looked at him in complete horror. Sasuke's sudden horrific face only made Yukimura giggle more.

"Do you really think he would go on a rampage?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Yes." Yukimura began to giggle harder and louder. "Saizo…" Saizo appeared from the rooftop. "Saizo…go…go to…Lady…Lady Sakuya…and…and…and tell her…tell…her that Kyo and…and Yuya…" Yukimura had to stop completely. He was laughing to hard and was turning red in the face.

"It really isn't that funny." Sasuke said annoyed. "Its NOT EVEN funny!" He hissed as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Yukimura!"

"Saizo, go to Lady Sakuya and tell her that Kyo and Yuya are fine for now, but we need help. Once you speak with her, go find our friends and bring them here. I think that there will be a horrible tragedy later on." Yukimura said once he had regained his composure.

"Hai." Saizo replied and then he was gone.

"This is going to be bad." Sasuke said aloud as he looked over to Aya who was chasing away some bird.

"Yes it is." Yukimura replied as he to watched Aya. "Its hard to believe that she is the child of Demon Eyes Kyo right now. She can be just like him at times, but then she surprises you and is just like her mother."

"Yes, she does." Sasuke said in agreement as he heard a screen close.

Yukimura and Sasuke both turned to see Yuya walking towards them, fully dressed, with Kyo at her side.

"Is Aya helping her grandfather?" Yuya asked calmly.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Good. I think I'll go see how they are doing." Yuya smiled as she walked past them all and towards the garden.

"How is she, Kyo?" Yukimura asked as he and the other two watched Yuya chase Aya around as she continued to chase away the birds.

"As good as she will ever be." Kyo replied as he closed his eyes and rested his back against the wall behind him.

"Who do you think is coming?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Kyo replied. "But who ever dares to come, will be killed."

"Merciless as usual, Kyo." Yukimura smiled as he turned his attention back to Yuya and Aya, who were now rolling around in the grass with each other.

Later that Day…

Yuya and Aya had gone into the town to go shopping for food for dinner with Sasuke and Muramasa, leaving Yukimura and Kyo home alone, but that wasn't for long.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Kyo and Yukimura both looked at the door as they drank their sake as the all to familiar voice rand out. "Kyo? Miss Yuya? Old man?"

"Its for you!" Yukimura smiled as Kyo rubbed his head in annoyance.

"If we're quiet, he might leave." Kyo replied.

"Maybe not." Yukimura said as the front door slid open and there stood the tall, pink haired man. "Why, hello Benitora!"

"Did you not hear me calling for you?" Benitora hissed. "Yukimura? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Yukimura replied as he downed yet another bottle of sake with Kyo.

"I got a message from Saizo. He said it was urgent and that I needed to go to the old man's hut." Benitora replied. "Hey, where's Miss Yuya? I haven't seen her beautiful face in months!"

"She's not here." Yukimura replied as Kyo stood up and face the man.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging into hut unannounced and without permission?" Kyo hissed in an intimidating voice.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, a few times…" Benitora's voice got small as Kyo glared at him.

"We're back!" The three men turned to the door as Yuya and Aya walked in through the open door with food in their arms and Sasuke and Muramasa close behind them. "Oh, Benitora, you're here! When did you arrive?"

"Just now, my dear Miss Yuya." Benitora smiled as he took the food from her arms and set it down on the table. He then took her hands and stared into her eyes. "You are most beautiful, as usual." He smiled as Yuya started to back away.

A dagger was thrown at his head, but Benitora ducked and glared at Aya, who still had food in her hands.

"It wasn't me. Grandpa threw it." Aya said casually as Muramasa pasted them all while whistling.

"Huh, it is great to see you Benitora, tell me, are you hungry? Aya and I were just about to start supper." Yuya smiled as she pulled her hands away from Benitora and grabbed the food from the table.

"Of course." Benitora smiled.

"Hn. Come Aya." Yuya commanded as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Okay Mom." Aya replied as she glared at Benitora.

"Well, I'll be damned. A little Kyo." Benitora laughed at himself as he turned to Kyo.

"You've seen her before, Benitora." Kyo said as he sat back down and got some more sake.

"Yeah, but she was always acting like Yuya. Never like you. I think I might have to start watching my back more often." Benitora said in defeat as he sat down and started to drink some sake.

"Yukimura, something has been bothering me. Why is it that Saizo was sent to retrieve Benitora and why is he not here now?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"I sent him to retrieve our friends." Yukimura smiled. "I figure they will be needed greatly."

* * *

**So the end of chapter 3. A little more humor in it. I love Kyo's comment, "If we're quiet, he might leave." ha ha a quote from my younger brother. Hold tight, chapter 4 is to be released very soon!**

iMiSsY!


	4. IV

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**So here it is. Chapt. 4. Things do heat up in this chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed. ITs nice to know that you like it. Please read and review, even if its just to say good job or you suck:) Small warning. Kyo will be out of character but he won't stay like that. ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: As usual, I still don't own SDK, just the fanfiction and Aya. There I said it. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Yuya and Aya were in the kitchen making supper as Muramasa stood in the doorway watching them.

"Why don't you go drink sake with the others?" Yuya asked as she chopped some veggies.

"Because I do not particularly like that Benitora and I fear for you my child." Muramasa replied.

"Don't worry about me, Muramasa. I assure nothing is going to happen." Yuya smiled. "I need to go outside and get some water. Please watch Aya while I am away."

"Of course." Muramasa replied as he turned to Aya who was taking over her mother's job of cutting the veggies.

Yuya had to walk past the men to get to the outside and as she did pass them, she felt one pair of eyes watching her intensely. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Kyo's worried, yet hard, red eyes watch her go into the night.

She walked to a small fresh water spring that was a little past the garden. As she grabbed a bucket to fill up, she heard a twig snap behind her. Before she was able to react to what just happened, a hand clasped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, making her rise off the ground.

"Shh, if you stay quiet, I won't have to kill you." The gruff voice hissed from behind her. "Or do anything else unpleasant to you...yet anyway."

Yuya struggled and used her free hands to remove the hand that covered her mouth.

"KYO! HELP M-" Yuya screamed, but the hand covered her mouth once more.

There was a crash and Yuya saw from the corner of her eye that Kyo, Yukimura, Sasuke, and Benitora were all on the porch, weapons drawn.

"YUYA!" Kyo yelled as he began to run forward.

"Stop or I kill her now!" The man hissed and Kyo stopped in his tracks. "A few words before we leave. 'The Mibu have returned. You know what we want'. Farewell." The man and Yuya both disappeared into thin air.

"Yuya!" Kyo yelled again as he ran to the spot that Yuya and the man just were. "Damn it!"

"Dad?" Kyo turned to see Aya walked to the front of the group of men. "Dad, what happened to Mom?" Tears filled Aya's eyes as she ran to her father.

Kyo wrapped his arms around his daughter and closed his eyes deep in thought.

"Aya, we are going to have to leave for a little bit. But I promise I will return with Yuya. I need you to stay with Muramasa while I am away." Kyo said quietly as he kneeled in front of the crying girl.

"No I want to come with you. You even said yesterday that I was getting better at fighting. I want to come with you!" Aya cried.

"I am very sorry, Aya. But I can't bring you." Kyo couldn't stand to see Aya cry, but he also couldn't put her in any danger.

"Daddy…" Aya lowed her head and stared at her feet. "Please. I want to save Mommy."

"I know." Kyo replied. "But…I…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that you were in danger or if you were killed. Let alone your mother would kill me. That or make my life a living hell." Kyo said quietly as he raised her chin so Aya had to look him in the eyes.

"I understand. You don't think I am strong enough!" Aya hissed, drawing attention from the others who still stood on the porch.

"That's not true. I think that you are very strong. I wasn't lying yesterday when I said that you made me worry for a moment when you attacked. I would love to bring you but I don't want to loose you."

"Fine." Aya turned and ran from her father. She ran all the way to her room and once she got there, she buried her face into her pillow.

"When are the others going to get here?" Kyo stood and turned to Yukimura.

"Soon. We should eat and sleep tonight and leave in the morning." Yukimura replied.

"Alright." Kyo replied as he turned to the last spot he saw his wife, his soul mate.

* * *

**So that was the end of chapter 4. Kinda sad. I feel bad for Yuya. She goes through so much. Anyway, how many realized that this was the first chapter that Kyo called Yuya by her first name instead of one of his many insults? Haha, got you there! Chapter 5 will be out VERY soon.**

**iMiSsY!**


	5. V

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**So I decided to be nice and update twice today. On another note I won't be able to upload for nearly a week. I will update if not Sunday night then on Monday morning (yes I am very nice, I am taking away my Christmas time to update for you). Happy Holidays.**

Disclaimer: Still don't it...still want to...but sadly, still don't...

* * *

Chapter 5 

The sun was bright again this beautiful morning, but everyone was too worried and angry to realize the perfect day that was starting to wake.

Benitora had been up all night, along with everyone else, although none of them knew it, and was dreadfully tired, as he made sure he had everything he was going to need for the journey.

Aya avoided her father all morning by mostly staying out by the forest, near the spot where her mother was taken from. Kyo wouldn't go near the area, giving Aya the upper hand.

Kyo stayed quiet as he watched Muramasa go around the hut gathering items into a small girl's bag. Kyo knew what he was doing, and hated him for it.

"She isn't coming, old man." Kyo said simply as Muramasa sat next to him, setting the bag on the table.

"She is. Not only have I been training her, but you have as well. Aya is more then ready. Besides its her mother that is out there." Muramasa stated as he took a drink from the sake cup he left on the table.

"No. Aya will stay here." Kyo was getting madder.

"No, she will be joining you. I forbid Aya and you from living or visiting my home until Yuya is safe and traveling with you." Muramasa growled, his normally happy face was taken over by a serious and fearful look. "Aya will go with you, that is final."

"Why do you want her coming so badly?" Kyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you not want her?" Muramasa replied as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Damn old man." Kyo hissed under his breath as he stood up and grabbed the bag. He walked out to the porch and looked out to where Aya sat. He remained there for several minutes.

Kyo finally got the feeling back into his legs and then he started to slowly move towards the young girl. As he approached her, he could hear her faint sniffles as she wiped away tears.

"What do you want? I thought you would have already left." Aya snapped as she turned to look up at her father.

"Even if you were staying here with Muramasa, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Kyo replied as Aya's eyes got large.

"What…what do you mean even if I were staying?" Aya gasped.

"Here. It's already packed. The old man did it himself. You have five minutes then we leave." Kyo turned his back to Aya and headed back to the hut.

"Thank you, Daddy." Aya said in a small voice, but loud enough to put a smile on Kyo's hard face.

Meanwhile…

"Sasuke, go to Lady Sakuya's and tell her about what has happened. I want you to then track down Saizo and gather Lady Okuni, Migera, and Kyoshiro. Saizo should have already found at least one of them, which makes your job a little easier." Yukimura commanded as he watched Kyo walk towards the hut. "Then meet up with us at an the inn. Understand?"

"Of course." Sasuke replied as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Be careful, Sasuke. Don't do anything that will get you killed." Yukimura said as he looked sternly at Sasuke. "Now leave."

"Hai." Sasuke made eye contact with Kyo and then disappeared.

"Where did your loyal servant go?" Kyo smirked.

"To find our friends. We will especially need Kyoshiro's strength." Yukimura replied, as Kyo grew angry at the sound of the man's name.

"Kyoshiro Mibu." Kyo growled quietly.

"Yes." Yukimura replied. "Where are Aya and Benitora?"

"Right here." Kyo and Yukimura both turned to see Aya and Benitora standing behind them.

Aya had her sword sheathed and attached to her hip. She also had her mother's gun in her obi. The bag Muramasa made for her was draped over one shoulder. She had the same smirk her father had on her face.

Benitora, however, looked like he just got his ass kicked. His face was swollen and his right arm had a bandage on it. In one hand he had is own Muramasa weapon, and in the other, a bag of some supplies.

"Let's go." He said gloomily.

"What happened?" Yukimura gasped.

"He learned to knock the hard way." Aya said pissed as she walked past the two men. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes." Kyo said with a smirk.

"Goodbye, Grandpa." Aya smiled as she gave Muramasa a tight hug before chasing after the men who had passed her up.

"Goodbye, my dear." Muramasa smiled as she took off running. "Be safe, child. Watch her like a hawk, Kyo." Muramasa said quietly once he was sure that the four couldn't hear him.

A Few Hours Later…

Sasuke was running full speed as the large hut started to come into view. He could see the Lady and one of her servants resting on the porch in the nice afternoon. As he got closer to the hut, he could see the look of surprise rise on the soft face of Lady Sakuya.

"Sasuke?" Sakuya stood up and faced the young man in bewilderment.

"My lady." Sasuke bowed and then rose to face the woman. "I have news from Lord Yukimura."

"It Yuya, isn't it? The Mibu have taken her." Sakuya said sadly.

"Yes. Lord Yukimura, Kyo, Benitora, and Aya have left in search of her. Lord Muramasa has decided to stay in his hut."

"I understand. Please find Kyoshiro and the others, and then go help Kyo save Yuya."

"Hai." Sasuke bowed and then turned and ran in the direction he came from.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5! Yeah! Anyway, again I'm sorry, but you don't get the next chapter until next week. :( Sad I know.**

**iMiSsY!**


	6. VI

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**So here is Chapter 6. I am soooo sorry for leaving you like that but hey, you can get over it. Anyway, things get strange and I'm sorry if any characters are OOC. Although I think I did pretty good in making sure every one stayed in character.**

**_NOTE: _I am in the process of writing the actiony chapters right now and I NEED HELP! If you know any of the character's attacks I _need_ to know. You can tell me via message or email, but please don't tell me through reviews. I don't always check those right away. Just remember, the more attacks I get, the faster the chapters will come out although the real action doesn't happen until chapter 8...I think. So, please help me! Thank you! -Missysillivan-**

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not.

* * *

Chapter 6

The group had been traveling for nearly a full day when they came across a small inn off to the side of the road. Yukimura decided that this was a good place to stay, 'seeing as though Aya was getting tired'. Although, she had become comfortable on Benitora's back.

They were given two rooms, one for Yukimura and Benitora, and the other for Kyo and Aya. While the four where getting settled, Aya had left the group to take a bath. She felt Kyo's eyes on her as she walked outside. She knew that he was worried about her. She couldn't blame him though; Yuya had been taken nearly twenty-four hours ago.

"You know she is old enough and strong enough to care for herself, Kyo." Yukimura smiled as he took a drink from the sake that one of the maids had brought to them.

Kyo just glared at him and then closed his eyes as he took a drink from the sake.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman, who was dressed much nicer then any of the maids, entered.

"My Lady has summoned you at once." The woman said as she bowed to the men in front of her.

"Really and who is your "Lady", wench?" Kyo snapped.

"My lady's name is not of importance. She asks that you come immediately. Miss Yuya's life depends on it." The woman responded. Kyo's eyes flickered with hate and curiousness.

"Fine." Kyo stood up and walked out to the spring where Aya was wrapping a towel around her small body.

"Dad!" Aya gasped surprised.

"Hurry and dress. We are leaving to meet with someone." Kyo commanded.

"Alright." Aya ran to her room and changed quickly into a loose Kimono and some pants and then grabbed her sword and joined the men and woman outside the inn.

They walked about ten minutes down the rode to where an old hut sat. They walked inside and the woman who brought the summonsed immediately disappeared.

"Kyo, I have been awaiting you." The small elderly woman smiled eerily as she walked out to the room from a second room and took a seat in on a large floor pillow.

"Why is it that I have been 'summoned' here?" Kyo growled as the others began to file in behind him.

"Do you want to know why the Mibu have taken your wife or do you want to toss insults back and forth?" The woman was testing him and Aya knew Kyo would loose it.

"We want to know why my mother has been taken." Aya said as she saw her father glare at her.

"Sit." The woman pointed to the floor in front of her and then cleared her throat.

"Spit it out, wench." Kyo was extremely annoyed. The longer they sat here the longer Yuya was with the enemy.

"I understand your feelings and hate towards me, truly I do, _but_ I will not stand for your insults. Now stay quiet or leave. If I have to, I will only communicate through Aya." The woman hissed.

"Fine, speak." Kyo had given up, much to the surprise of his companions. Even Aya looked to her father in shock.

"Very well. The Mibu have taken Yuya for two reasons. One is because she is just one of two links to Kyo. The second being their daughter, Aya. And two, they want the child in her womb." The aged woman said as she lanced her fingers together and rested them against her stomach.

"What!?" Benitora and Aya both gasped.

"How is it that Miss Yuya is pregnant?" Yukimura asked as he saw a small hint of surprise in Kyo's eyes as the rest of his face stayed emotionless, as usual.

"Yeah. Didn't Sasuke say that Lady Sakuya went to Yuya and told her that the child she lost would be her last?" Benitora asked, the question being directed more towards Kyo and Yukimura.

"What nonsense do you speak of?" Kyo had finally spoken. He glared at the woman in front of him.

"After she was stabbed, it is true that her womb was badly injured, killing the baby boy she carried," --- Kyo shifted his weight, remembering that Aya told him Yuya wished the baby was a boy because she wanted to give him a son. --- "But Lady Sakuya was mistaken. The womb healed. However, once the Mibu have taken the child out of her, the Lady will be _very_ correct. Yuya will be lucky if she returns to you alive." The woman fell silent as Kyo closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what would happen to her.

"Why do they want the baby?" Yukimura finally asked after many moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Like I said earlier, the baby isn't the only reason why they took Yuya." The woman said, ignoring Yukimura's question. "They want Kyo's body as well."

"Why?" Aya spoke this time. Her eyes were wide, fear etching their way into them. "Why do they want my dad, too?"

"Aya, my dear, they want his body for the same reason they wanted it ten years ago." The woman replied.

"They want to revive Nobunaga?" Benitora gasped.

"Yes."

"But he was killed!" Benitora slammed a fist down onto the ground. "The Mibu aren't powerful enough to raise the dead!" He pleaded.

"Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong. They _are_ that powerful. The only problem is that they need a body strong enough to contain his soul and the blood of a pure who is blood related to the body." The woman explained.

"What do you mean 'a pure'?" Aya asked as she scooted closer to her father.

"A soul who's life is pure, undisturbed." The woman said with a sad frown.

"So they chose Kyo's unborn child because it was his child, his blood, and because it was unborn, there have been no outside influences on it. Correct?" Yukimura stated as he watched Aya's small hand grasp Kyo's large callused one.

"Yes. This has been planned since the death of Nobunaga." The woman replied.

"Then why not try to put the plan into action earlier?" Yukimura pressed on, keeping his gaze on Kyo and Aya. "Why did they not try to take Aya or the unborn son?"

"They didn't know about Aya until she was almost a year old. Yuya had gotten pregnant soon after the death of Nobunaga. Their life was too chaotic to bring a child into the world, people where still after them. This is why they had moved in with Muramasa. The only people who knew where, obviously, Kyo and Yuya, and also Muramasa and Yukimura. Even Sasuke didn't know." The woman paused to take a sip of sake.

Kyo glared at the floor in front of him. He hated it when people explained his life to him. To Kyo, the woman was just trying to make herself look important by talking about him and Yuya as if they were just puppets in some crazy and disturbing show.

"Because Aya was already influenced, she was no longer pure." The woman continued. "When Yuya got pregnant a second time, they were on top of it. They had to wait for Yuya to be at least seven months along before they could remove the child, but unfortunately for them, Yuya was only three months along when she was stabbed."

"That was a month ago. We didn't have sex until two weeks afterwards." --- Aya fidgeted uncomfortably as her father talked about her mother's and his romantic relationship in front of her. --- "That means she can't be more then two weeks pregnant." Kyo raised his glare to the woman. "I doubt even she knew."

"You are correct." The woman spoke softly. "She didn't know. But the Mibu has grown impatient. They will use their power to accelerate the pregnancy. She could be at full term, which is better for them, in a matter of days."

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 6. Things got a little interesting...and weird, I know. Chapter 7 will be out soon!**

**iMiSsY!**


	7. VII

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**Alright so here is the seventh chapter! I will give fair warning that some of the characters WILL be out of character. Anyway, this chapter was SO much easier to write then the last one. I still need attacks and moves for the main characters (mostly Benitora, Yukimura, and Sasuke. The others are pretty much covered.) If you know _anything_ please, please, please let me know. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own SDK.

* * *

Chapter 7

Kyo had heard enough. He stood quickly, making Aya move back about a foot and then left.

"Daddy?" Aya asked quietly.

"Go to him. We will finish this." Yukimura said just as quiet to the child.

"Alright, Uncle Yuki." Aya got up and followed her father's path outside.

"Kyo had walked a ways down the trail that had led them to the hut when he heard the screen door open and close once more. He turned to see Aya walking towards him.

"Daddy?" Aya asked quietly as she slipped her hand into Kyo's once more.

"It'll be okay, child. You mother is strong. Nothing serious will come to her." Kyo said in an attempted to get both his daughter's and his own hopes up.

"Daddy I have been wondering about something." Aya said quietly after a moment of silence.

"What is it?"

"Why did you keep me a secret for so long?"

"Because…we couldn't risk losing you. There were many people after us and the Mibu were the most aggressive. I couldn't stand the fact that if the Mibu found us that there was the possibility of losing my love and unborn child. I forced her into hiding within Muramasa's hut. Yukimura had found out because I asked him to stay with her when I had to leave for a few weeks. But asking him was her idea, I couldn't stand him then and I still can't stand him now. Once you were born, it became imperative to keep you hidden. It wasn't until you were almost one did we show you to the world." Kyo said as his grip tightened on Aya's hand. "I truly hate to say this, but in a way, I am almost happy they only came for Yuya. I don't know if I could have survived if they had taken you away from me also."

"Daddy, I don't want to lose you and Mommy. What will happen if they get your body?" Aya asked as tears filled her crimson eyes.

"I will die, but my soul will be likely sent into the demon world. If I am lucky, my soul will merge with another like what happened with that bastard, Kyoshiro."

"Why would that be lucky? You would be living inside someone else!"

"If being inside someone else meant seeing your face and hearing your laughter, then I am all for it."

This took Aya back. Her father was almost always rude and vicious. It was only around her and Yuya did he ever show any compassion. But what he had just said, for some reason, it made her sad, yet touched. Kyo never spoke like this. It was like he knew he was going to die. Aya regretted ever asking the question.

Kyo saw the pain in his daughter's face. He hated to see her sad. Kyo picked Aya up and put her on his shoulders.

"Come. Let's go back to the inn." Kyo said as he began to walk forward.

"Alright." Aya replied as she closed her eyes and let the cool wind blow her long red hair around.

Meanwhile…

"Once the baby is born and they have Kyo's body, there will be no stopping them." Benitora said to himself, aloud.

"Yes. I fear the end of the world is near." The woman responded sadly. "But the one I worry for the most is the poor girl. She will be all alone with no one to raise her and be a parent to her. Her mother and father both are going to be ki…"

"No, they are not." Yukimura interrupted, raising a disappointed finger as if he was trying to tell a toddler no. "And even if they did die, Aya has Muramasa, Benitora, Sasuke, and I. Maybe even Lady Okuni when she isn't trying to kill her. She will never be alone." Yukimura paused for a moment and the continued. "Kyo is the Thousand-man slayer. Yuya is the bounty hunter who tamed the beast. Both are strong mentally and physically. I believe they will live. Besides, neither will go down without a fight, especially since if they lost it would mean leaving the only thing they care about more then each other or themselves, their daughter."

"Yes, you may be right." The woman closed her eyes. "Now leave. I am tired."

"First, how did you know? I mean, about all of this." Benitora asked as he and Yukimura stood up.

"What I am is of no concern to you. Now leave." The woman kept her eyes closed and fell asleep as the two men left her hut.

Yukimura and Benitora walked outside and looked around for any sign of Kyo or Aya. After several minutes of searching, they came to the agreement that the two must have headed back to the inn, so they walked down the road to the dimly lit building.

"It's hard to believe that the Mibu have the power to raise the dead! I mean, Shatura, she was the one who was in charge of it all ten years ago, but she was killed by Migeira." Benitora said out loud to himself, Yukimura noticed he seemed to do this a lot.

"Yes, but I do worry more about what will happen if they succeed." Yukimura replied as they walked into the inn.

The two quieted down as they entered Kyo's room to see Aya fast asleep and Kyo nowhere in sight. Yukimura walked out to the balcony and looked around while Benitora checked the other room.

"Are you looking for something, Sanada?" Kyo asked as he entered the room.

"Why yes! You silly!" Yukimura smiled. "I see that Aya has fallen asleep. She looks very peaceful."

"Yes, so why don't you pipe down and not wake her?" Kyo replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled as he walked out the room and into the other with Kyo right behind him.

"Kyo! Where did you go?" Benitora asked surprised as the two samurai walked into the room.

"Out side for some peace and quiet." Kyo replied annoyed.

"How could you leave a defenseless sleeping girl alone? What kind of father are you?" Benitora snapped at him, but quickly came to regret it as Kyo's crimson eyes flickered with anger.

"Don't tell _me_ how to raise _my_ daughter, Benitora. Not unless you want to die a most painful death." Kyo hissed.

"You know that when people sleep, they like it quiet. Not yelling and argument." The three men turned to the open door to see a very angry Aya standing there.

"I am sorry, Aya. Please go back to bed." Yukimura smiled sweetly to the half sleeping girl.

"Just quiet down." Aya commanded as she turned and left the room.

* * *

**END! haha...I love Aya, I truely don't like OC just because they sometimes don't really work, but in the end I had to give in. Aya has come out better then I originally thought. Reminder: I need attacks. So if you know any of them for the original character (Kyo, Yukimura, ect.) please let me know via message or email. Thank you!**

**iMiSsY!**


	8. VIII

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry about not updating! (duck's as clock flies over head) Amazing how time flies. I have been working hard on the story and changed my entire plans on it so that way I could get out the next three chapters out to you over the next two days. I am sorry to say, though, that the fighting has been put off until chapter 11. As always, I BEG o fyou readers that if you kn ow ANY of the fighting techniques of Yukimura, Sasuke, or Benitora that you tell me via message or email. Although I also ask that if you do give up any fighting that you email me, has been kinda not sending me any of my messages or review notices to my email, so if you email it to me I know for sure that I will recieve it. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**_ONE MORE THING!_ Remember that this chapter replaced the A/N notice thing. ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I own nothing by plot and some made up characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kyo turned back to Benitora and continued to glare at him until Yukimura pushed a bottle of sake in front him. Kyo gladly took the bottle and placed it to his mouth, letting the liquid gently roll down his throat.

Yukimura pulled out his own bottle of sake and also began to drink. This left Benitora, who frantically searched the room for any sake that might have been over looked by the two samurai. There was none.

After many hours of drinking, Kyo finally got up and headed for the room next to the one he was currently in. He quietly entered the room, making sure he didn't wake his sleeping daughter. Kyo walked to the far corner that faced the door and propped himself up with Tenro against his shoulder. After several moments, Kyo felt his eyelids slowly drop until he was resting peacefully.

Aya opened her eyes as the first wave of light from the rising sun crept into the room. She sat up, stretching her arms in the process while letting of a small yawn. She looked around the room to see her father in the corner. She couldn't tell, however, if he was asleep or not.

So to check, she did the only thing that came to mind.

Aya got up quietly from the futon, went to the door that led to the balcony and opened it quickly while screaming, "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, child?" Kyo hissed as he glared at the laughing child. She had woken him from a very nice dream.

"I wanted to make sure you were up, Daddy!" Aya laughed even harder as she walked over to her father and sat on his lap.

Kyo rolled his eyes in annoyance and then looked down at the girl in his lap. Aya had rested her head against his chest and was holding onto his body armor lightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Are you still tired?" Kyo asked gently as he brought one hand through her soft red hair.

"Yes. You guys were loud last night. I had a hard time getting back to sleep. Especially when Benitora started to cry because he had no sake left." Aya replied.

"Well, we aren't going to leave for a little while. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Alright." Aya stood up and walked to the futon and lay down. Soon, sleep had reclaimed her and she peacefully drifted off to dream land.

Kyo watched her for only a moment and then got up and left the room. He walked into the room occupied with Yukimura and Benitora to see that Benitora was still asleep but Yukimura was gathering all of his belongings. 'Probably to make sure Benitora didn't take anything out of revenge.' Kyo thought to himself.

"Oh, good morning Kyo! I see you are up early as usual." Yukimura smiled once he realized Kyo was standing in the doorway. He had always woken up to Aya's early morning call.

"I am heading out, can I trust you to watch the runt until I return?" Kyo asked as he eyed Yukimura.

"Of course Kyo. Take your time. Sasuke and Saizo will be returning shortly. We are meeting them here, I expect them back by tomorrow morning is not a little sooner." Yukimura replied as he looked over to his sleeping, and snoring, roommate. "I hope she isn't still asleep though. His...sounds...could wake the nation."

"Don't worry. She'll get her revenge on him for her loss of sleep." Kyo smirked as he left the room. He was headed towards the town to get some more sake. They had run out the previous night.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke stopped only a moment to rest his tired legs and get a drink of water from a nearby creek. He had been running and trying to track Saizo for almost a full day nonstop. While he splashed water in his face, Sasuke could have sworn that he sensed someone coming up behind him.

Sasuke immediately went into action. He pulled his muramasa quickly and jumped into the air, landing behind his possible attacker. Sasuke automatically put the sword up to the man's neck.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"Sasuke, its me! Saizo!" The man said quickly.

"Saizo?" Sasuke stood up right and walked around the man to see his face. The silver haired ninja's amber eyes went wide as he saw the downcast expression on the man. "Saizo. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"It is alright." Saizo replied. "Why are you here and not with Lord Yukimura?"

"He told me to find you and the others and too meet up with him and Kyo at some inn. We are to go and find Yuya." Sasuke replied.

"I see. I should tell you, I came across Kyoshiro in my travels. He was on his way to Lady Sakuya's. He said that he was sorry, but he couldn't help us. He is still deeply saddened that Miss Yuya chose Kyo over him. Although I think he is getting closer to Lady Sakuya."

"It's been ten years. You would think that that man who suck it up already."

"Very true."

"So we need to finds Lady Okuni and Migeira then?"

"Hai."

"Alright. Lets go."

Sasuke and Saizo took off running once more, heading to the one area they knew that Okuni would be in.

Meanwhile at the Inn…

"Ah, Aya. I see that you have finally awoken." Yukimura smiled brightly as he entered the room she was sharing with Kyo.

"Uncle Yuki, where is my father?" Aya asked worried.

"He went out a little while ago. He had to go do something. He'll be back soon though." Yukimura replied.

"And Benitora?"

"I'm not quite sure. He was sulking about something earlier. Something about no sake or money. I am pretty sure the words "Kyo" "wallet" and "drink" were all used in the same sentence, which couldn't be good."

"Uncle, can I talk to you about something?" Yukimura's happy face suddenly turned serious as the young girl dropped her head and stared at the scenery in front of her.

Yukimura walked out to the balcony were Aya stood, and placed his elbows on the railing while propping his head on his hands. "Of course. You know that you can tell me anything."

Aya closed her crimson eyes and then opened them again. "What will happen to me if Mom and Dad are both killed?"

Yukimura frowned and then stood up right. He thought hard about what the girl just said. "You would live with Muramasa, live like you normally would. Your parents would still be with you, just in spirit. But you and I both know that they won't go down easily, if they go down at all."

"I know that, but won't trying stop the Mibu mean death. If not them, then the enemy?" Aya asked, her eyes still staring down at the ground.

Yukimura had to really think about the girl's confusing question. Did she not like death, like her mother? It came as a shock to him, ever time she had seen Aya fighting she was in a trance, like she wanted death to come, she was just like her father once her sword unsheathed. "I am sorry, Aya, but there will be death." Yukimura finally said after many long moments of silence. He had to ask, it was eating at him. "Do you not like it when people are killed?"

"No." Aya said quickly, maybe to quickly. "Can you swear not to say anything to my father?"

"Of course I won't say anything." Yukimura replied as he looked down to the red head.

"Sometimes I fear my dad." Aya said quietly. "He is a murderer, the thousand-man slayer. There has been a few times that when he looked at Mom, she would gasp and look frightened. I've seen him fight and when he is fighting, he's like a monster. Like he lives for the blood shed." Aya was still talking quietly but she spoke fast as if someone was going to strike her down for speaking those words.

What she had said took to Yukimura back. Aya was afraid of her father? It was hard to believe by the way they acted around each other. Of course the part about Yuya being frightened by his glares didn't surprise him. Yuya had always stood up to the Thousand-man Slayer, but there was times that he would be either very angry, or hinting towards something that made Yuya gasp and draw back if not in fear, then in disgust. It was just who Kyo was.

"Aya…"

"I know that nothing I say will change him. It's just who he is, right?" Aya said as if reading Yukimura's mind.

"Yes. That is exactly it." Yukimura said quietly.

"Thank you for the talk, Uncle Yuki." Aya said with a large smile. "I'm going to go find Benitora."

"No problem! Have fun!" Yukimura smiled also as he watched Aya run out to the room. Yukimura became serious again as he heard the door open and close once more. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

* * *

**Ya...that was the end of chapter 8. Anyway, I was also wondering what their weapons were called, I'm have a VERY bad memory. Chapter 7 will be up soon!**

**iMiSsY!**


	9. IX

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**So here is chapter 9. I'm not going to say much. Just to read the (A/N) things at the beginning of the previous chapters to know the info on what info I need. Confused? So I am. Anyway. Read and review please.**

As always...I don't own the original plot line or characters, just the new plot and made up character.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yukimura turned completely around to face the emotionless expression of Kyo. He stood in front of the door with a bottle of sake in his hand. Yukimura felt bad for the Demon. His own daughter was, at times, scared of him.

"There is sake in the other room." Kyo said in a low growl as he turned and left the room.

Yukimura could only follow in suit. He entered his room to see Kyo sitting in a corner drinking sake and Aya pummeling Benitora for his late night antics that kept her up. It was all Yukimura could do but chuckle at the hilarious sight. A grown man beaten black and blue by the spawn of a demon.

"Aya, if you insist on hurting him, take him outside. He is giving me a headache." Kyo said in the same low annoyed voice he normally had.

"Fine." Aya sighed. "Come on pet." She commanded Benitora as she walked to the door.

"Hey, I am a human, not your pet! You can' tell me what to do!" Benitora complained.

"I. Said. Move." Aya hissed through clenched teeth as pointed to the open door.

"Kyo tell that child of yours that she can't tell me what to do!" Benitora pleaded with the crimson eyes man.

"Hn. Do as your told servant." Kyo said irritated.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a servant?" Benitora hissed. "I'm going for a walk." He stood up and walked out the door, only to have Aya follow after him.

"He'll be back in pain." Yukimura giggled.

"Of course." Kyo replied as he closed his eyes and clenched the sake bottle in his hands.

A Few Hours Later…

It had begun to get dark and the fact that neither Aya nor Benitora had returned worried Kyo, although he would never show. He finally stood up from his corner and crossed the room the door after his patience had worn down to the point he thought he would snap. Yukimura just watched him as he left the room, leaving Yukimura alone.

Kyo walked outside and headed towards the garden with Tenro clutched in his left hand. Once he reached the center of the garden he turned to the shadow of the inn cast by the moonlight where he saw a pair of mismatched eyes watching him.

"Come out." Kyo commanded annoyed.

"Ah, Demon Eyes Kyo. I expected you would be here." The white haired man struck a chord deep inside Kyo.

"Migeira." Kyo growled. "I take you are here because Yukimura sent for you?"

"Of course not. I heard about the Mibu and Yuya. I decided that you would need my help. Especially when the times comes for you to battle Nobunaga." Migeira replied.

"Who said Nobunaga was going to reawaken?" Kyo smirked. "I can promise you that he will be far from alive once I am through with the Mibu's plans."

"Hmm, as you say." Migeira replied as he walked towards the front of the inn.

Kyo just watched him leave as anger boiled inside of him. He quickly scanned the area for Aya and Benitora. He heard laughter off in the distance, but he couldn't tell if it was Aya or not. As it drew closer, however, he was positive it was her.

Aya and Benitora walked up to the front of the inn, laughing and having a good time, when Aya spotted her father in the garden glaring at her.

"Benitora, go inside." Aya smiled sweetly to the pink haired man.

"Are you sure, Aya?" Benitora asked confused.

"Ya. I need to deal with my dad." Aya replied as she walked to the garden and faced her father.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo hissed.

"I went into town. There was a small carnival going on. You were being boring and I was tired of beating up Benitora so we decided to go." Aya replied.

"If you had asked me, I would have taken you." Kyo said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Aya said quietly as she turned to leave the garden.

"I heard you talking to Yukimura earlier." Kyo had to say. It was bothering him to no end.

"Oh?" Aya turned back to face her father. "You heard…everything?"

"Yes." Kyo replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because its who you are! Nothing will change." Aya said quickly as she felt tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "I hate death. I am fine with beating people up and stuff like that, but I hate the smell of blood…"

Kyo didn't know what to say. He just stared at the young girl as she stared at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to pour out of her eyes. She continued to ramle, obviously having no idea what was coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"…and I know Mom loves you. I mean she has stayed with you, right?" Aya had finally looked up into her father's eyes. "I know that you love me also…"

"Aya, I do love you. You are my daughter. And I love Yuya, very much." Kyo paused as he saw relief in Aya's eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid." Kyo walked forward and kneeled down in front of Aya, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You should know that I only kill people who attack me or your mother." Kyo paused once more. "There was a time, ten years ago. The group was altogether. These people attacked us who were just being mind controlled by a man. Yuya made me swear that I wouldn't hurt any of the innocent people. So I swore and I kept that promise to this day, but its like you said. It's who I am; I can't stop the killing. I can only control it."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Aya wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck as he put his arms around her back. Kyo could feel Aya's breath on his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. You're tired. Time for bed." Kyo picked Aya up, bridal style, and walked inside the inn. He set her down on the futon and left the room while she changed.

Kyo walked into the other room to get some more sake before heading back to the room that Aya was in. As he grabbed one of the bottles he heard the room door slam open. Kyo turned to see who was making so much noise only to see the three standing there and then the obnoxious, "Kyo, my love!"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 9. Chapter 10 will be out tomorrow. I'm am sorry to announce, though, that chapter 11 will be delayed by a while unless I get info on atleast Benitora. Thanks for any help that you give!**

**iMiSsY!**


	10. X

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**So here is chapter 10. Again I plead with you that if you have any info on attacks to let me know.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FlowerGirl for a couple of Kyo's moves. That has helped me a ton! A thank you to Kaeru-sama also. You have been a help also. I also give a thanks to HotIceRed, ellipsis, and Remember The Dead for your support and reviews.**

You know the drill...I own nothing...blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 10 

The large hand collided with her face once more. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was just a nightmare, but then she felt the ice-cold water poured on her.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed as her attackers came at her again.

"Why, Miss Yuya? Do you not like our accommodations?" She heard an eerie female's voice said from somewhere in the shadows. It sounded so familiar to Yuya, yet she couldn't put the voice with the face or name.

"Please, what do you want with me?" Yuya cried as she was slapped once more.

"That child needs to die. We have been beating her for six hours straight. Why hasn't it died?" The voice that spoke earlier hissed at the man who was continuously hitting her.

"What do you want with this child?" Yuya cried. "Kyo! Help Me!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

Meanwhile…

Kyo sat straight up from his deep sleep. He was breathing hard and was covered in sweat. He looked over and saw that Aya was still asleep. Good. Kyo slowly raised a shaky hand to heart and grasped the cloth that was there.

Why had he woken up in a cold swat, so shaken he could hardly keep his hand steady? Why did his heart ache with sadness like he had already failed Yuya?

Kyo stood up and walked to the balcony. It was still dark outside. Surely sunrise wasn't going to come for many more hours.

He thought back to earlier that night when the three returned.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kyo, my love!" Okuni charged forward, but as usual, Kyo sidestepped and watched her collide with the wall. A small smirk threatening to appear on his emotionless face. Sasuke and Saizo both just walked into the room and took their spots on either side of Yukimura as the door opened once more._

_"I am NOT going through this AGAIN!" It was Aya, and she was pissed. "Stop making so much NOISE!" With that she turned and slammed the door closed behind her. Now this made Kyo smirk, nearly smiling._

_"What do you have to report?" Yukimura asked Sasuke and Saizo as he took a sip from his sake cup._

_"Lady Sakuya has been informed that Yuya was taken. She is trying her best to find her before its to late." Sasuke said first._

_"And what of Kyoshiro?" Yukimura went on._

_"He sends his regrets, but says that he can not help us. He will be with Lady Sakuya and if anything should be found out or happens he will be the first to come and find us." Saizo had spoken this time._

_"Alright. Saizo go back to Lady Sakuya and see if she knows where the Mibu have taken Miss Yuya. Sasuke I want you to stay here with us." Yukimura commanded._

_"Hai." The two ninjas replied and then Saizo disappeared._

**END FLACHBACK**

'Just like that damned Kyoshiro to be to big of a chicken to help.' Kyo thought as a smirk crept onto his face.

Kyo turned around and went back into the room. He sat in a corner and watched as Aya slept peacefully. Soon, he felt his own eyelids fall as he drifted off to sleep once more.

Meanwhile…

Yukimura was wide-awake. He had heard Kyo gasp and then move around. He knew that there was something bothering Kyo, but he would have to wait until morning to find out what it was.

Yukimura slowly stood up and walked to the table at the other end of the room. He sat down by it and grabbed a bottle of sake. He began to drink slowly, watching the figures in the room sleep soundlessly, except Benitora and his continuous snoring. Yukimura let out a small giggle as the pink haired man tossed and turned in his sleep, every now and then letting "I'll save you Miss Yuya" slip from his lips in a near whisper.

"Some things never change." Yukimura chuckled as he continued to drink.

Morning (Dawn) …

Kyo woke once again from a deep sleep covered in sweat and his heart racing. He needed to get to Yuya. He just knew it. She wouldn't survive what ever they were doing to her for much longer.

Kyo stood up and attached Tenro to his hip. He then walked out of the room, leaving Aya to continue to sleep.

Yukimura had also stirred. As he stood up he realized he had fallen asleep next to the table. His eyes went to the door as Kyo walked in and looked around annoyed at the men laying all over the floor of the room.

"It looks like you all had a slumber party." Kyo smirked as he walked to the table and began drinking some of the sake that was left over.

"Yes. It was a festive night." Yukimura smiled as he joined the Thousand-man Slayer.

"Dad?" Yukimura and Kyo's eyes both went to the door where Aya stood, full clothed.

"What is it, Aya?" Kyo asked a little annoyed.

"I'm going outside to practice." She said and then left the room.

"Non stop practice. Its final. She must be your child!" Yukimura said with a light chuckle.

"Hn." Kyo replied as he took a large gulp of sake.

"Sir." This time their eyes went to the window where Saizo kneeled on the floor in front it.

"Saizo? What did you find out?" Yukimura asked very seriously.

"She is in a fort just outside the town. It will take a full days walk to get there." Saizo replied. "There is more. Lady Sakuya said that their power has grown more then anyone realized. Miss Yuya is near full term. They will try to kill the baby very soon."

"Thank you Saizo." Yukimura said with a frown.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Migeira said as he walked over to the two samurai as he kept his eyes on Kyo's hard face. He could see a glint of pain in his eyes, but the rest was like a rock.

"Yes." Yukimura replied as he walked over to Sasuke and shook his shoulder lightly. "Come Sasuke. We are leaving."

"Aright." The silver haired ninja sat straight up and began to gather his few items he had with him.

Kyo walked up to Benitora, kicked him as hard as possible, and then left the room to go find Aya.

"What the-" Benitora cried out as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Get your things together. We are leaving." Sasuke commanded.

"Alright." Benitora whined as he stood up and got his things together.

Kyo had gone into his and Aya's room and gotten their things together before going outside to retrieve his daughter. As he walked outside, he saw her doing simple vertical strikes. He had to hand it to Aya; she was non-stop with her training.

"We're leaving." He finally said once Aya realized she was being watched.

"I need to grab my thin-" She began but Kyo held up her bag.

"Done." He said simply.

"Thank you." Aya replied as she sheathed her sword and then took the bag from him. "Where are we going?"

"We are headed to a fort that is about a days walk from here. Yukimura's puppet said that, that was where Yuya was being held."

"I see."

"Aya, when we get there, you have to swear to me that you will stay with either I or Yukimura."

"I swear to it."

"Good."

Kyo and Aya looked over to the inn entrance to see the group heading out. Yukimura waved them over and so Kyo and Aya followed.

* * *

**So end of chapter 10. I am sorry to say this, but, I start school again tomorrow and my work load is steadily growing. So because of that, chapter 11 will delayed. I also still need help in attacks. Thanks again to FlowerGirl for your help. **

**I just have to say though, it surprises me that no one has said anything about having Yuya appear in the story until now or that Kyo has trusted Yukimura on more then one occasion with Aya. Huh, well what ever. Till next time!**

**iMiSsY!**


	11. XI

Without You

By: Missysillivan

**I'M BACK! Have you missed me? Come on, tell the truth! So after a long grueling time, I finally got this little shin-dig typed out. Now, because I couldn't find much on Benitora, I was unable to write the perfect action scene ever. So, this will have to due. Hey, take what you get, right? Well, it's something along the lines of that anyway. Well, to no further ado, here is chapter 11! Oh ya, if it seems a little rushed, I'm so sorry.**

As always, I do not, will not, and have never owned SDK. That doesn't mean I can't dream...O.o

* * *

Chapter 11 

The trek to the fort was a long one. Complete with attacking, arguing, eating, and the occasional unconscious warrior, who happened to be Benitora nearly every time. Every one was on wits end and the tension that lingered in the air wasn't helping. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they came to the clearing which held the mighty fort.

"What should we do now? Night is coming. We can attack when it is completely dark." Yukimura said thoughtfully as Kyo narrowed his eyes at the lack of security in the front.

"We go when night falls. I expect there to be a few fights." Kyo replied as he continued to watch the guards walk back and forth.

"Right." Benitora stood and watched the guards as well.

Night fell a few hours later, and this was when the group made their entrance. Kyo and Yukimura quickly got rid of the few guards in the front. They cautiously approached the large entrance. Once everyone had successfully snuck in, it was just a matter of finding out where Yuya was being held.

The group walked down a long corridor quietly. Aya stayed close to her father, mostly out of fear, but also because she couldn't see well in the dimly lit corridor. As they approached a large circular room, just about every one noticed a presence that didn't belong.

"Hn, I thought that the 'bid rescue party' was supposed to be intimidating." The figure laughed as he came from the shadows.

The man stood about as tall as Kyo, but much more wiry and limber. He wore a traditional blue and white male kimono and wood sandals. His black messy hair was pulled into a high pony tail on top of his head and his eyes were narrowed, only allowing a small sliver of green to be seen. On his hip sat a katana sheath and in his right hand was the missing weapon.

"Who are you?" Benitora was the first to speak after several moments of awkward silence.

"My name is Kenji. I am what you would call a 'Mibu Creation'." The man, apparently named Kenji, laughed eerily. "I presume that the pink haired loud mouth is Benitora?"

Benitora's eyes went wide for only a moment and then got small once more. "What about it?" Benitora asked eyeing the man.

"Fight me." Kenji said with an evil grin.

"Fine." Benitora readied himself and watched the man as the others walked backwards to the wall, to stay out of the dangers of the fight.

Kenji was first to move. He was fast, but not fast enough. Benitora easily dodged his slash and hit him in the back of the knees with his foot. Kenji once more ran towards Benitora, but once again, Benitora moved out of the way, dealing a very shallow blow to one of the man's less important features.

This went on for several minutes. Finally after a half an hour, Kenji had enough. He jumped back twice. He raised his sword as if he was going to stab something and started whispering words that went unheard. After a moment, Kenji ran towards Benitora, faster then before, but still to slow.

Kenji raised his sword to slam it down onto Benitora's head, but Benitora was two steps ahead. He quickly stabbed his weapon forward, stabbing Kenji in the chest, as Kenji brought his sword down on Benitora. A large explosion followed in suit.

"Benitora!" Okuni put a hand up to her mouth as she started to cough from the dust that had arisen and now settled.

A small gasp, followed by a moan of pain, was heard near the center of the wreckage. Okuni, followed by Yukimura and Sasuke, ran to where the sounds where coming from. Benitora laid on his back, beaten and bloody.

Meanwhile…

"So I heard that you were living with Muramasa and Demon Eyes Kyo." Shatura said as if trying to start a conversation.

"So I heard you were dead." Yuya replied coldly.

"Hn. I heard Muramasa died also. Ten years ago to be exact, sometime before Demon Eyes defeated Nobunaga. Doesn't that man ever stay dead?"

"No. Do you?"

"I guess not. I heard you married. How long?"

"What do you want with me and my child?"

"Hmm, I see your straight to the point. Obviously you have realized that you are now near full term with Kyo's child. Lucky for you, Lady Sakuya got her pregnancies confused. This will be your last child you ever bore once the Mibu are through with you. The reason we are trying to take your child is because we need its blood to resurrect Nobunaga."

"No…you're lying!"

"No, I'm not. With Kyo's body and the blood of his child we will resurrect Nobunaga so he can take control once more and the Mibu will rise to be the most powerful once more. However, that child of yours is stubborn and won't die."

"Why do you need it to die before I give birth to it?"

"Because it can have no outside influences on it. We must have it die in the womb, that way it stays pure. But we are having a hard time trying to kill it."

"I guess that's a good thing on my part."

"Depends on how you look at it. True if it lives, you get a child. But if it doesn't die that means you will be continuously beaten. You could die, and then all we have to do is wait for the child to die in you."

"You people are so disgusting and horrible."

"I know, but it's who we are."

Shatura watched Yuya as she began to cough hard. Some drops of blood came up. This was a good sign for the Mibu, bad for Yuya. It meant that there was internal damage, meaning death. As Shatura watched Yuya cough, and more blood coming up, she began to feel sorry for the woman. She was being slowly murdered just because the child in her would not die. This sent a shiver up her spine.

Shatura stood up and began to leave the room as her mind wandered to thoughts of Kyo and Yuya's daughter, Aya, and the Demon himself. If Yuya died, they would lose her and the child. This meant that Kyo would go on a killing spree to get revenge. The thought of Kyo's deathly red eyes and the pleasure he would get from the spilling of Mibu blood sent a horrible shiver up her spine. This shiver was nothing like the one from watching Yuya slowly get killed.

As Shatura left the room, she caught one more gaze of Yuya holding her stomach as she continued to cough up more blood. 'This isn't good.' She thought before the large door closed behind her.

* * *

**So this is the end of Chapter 11. I still need help on moves. The next couple chapter have a lot of fighting in it, so depending on how much help I get, will depend on how good the action is.**

**I would love to take the time out to say thank you SO much to Nicole, FlowerGirl, and Kaeru-sama for helping me out on some of the moves. And also to ellipsis, Remember the Dead and HotIceRed for reviewing. Your imput has willed me to keep writing. Oh, and to Remember the Dead, I hope this cleared up the little bit about Muramasa for you!**


	12. XII

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**Okay, okay, okay. I know, I abandoned you for like a month, but I have good reasons. 1) On January 23, a very good friend of mine was killed. It was a devistating tragidy which left myself and his family heart broken. 2) I was in and out of the hospitals for the past three weeks because of a lung infection. I have been tested for lung cancer, but right now, its negative (THANK GOD!!) 3) My birthday was in the beginning of Feb, so there is no way in hell I was going to be updating then. Well thats all for my excuses. I give fair warning that this isn't the best chapter. The fighting scene SUCKS! R&R PLEASE!!**

As usual, I don't own SDK...I just wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 12

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Two?"

"The Sanada and his pet!"

The duo halted and stared at the two figures standing in the middle of the dark corridor.

"Who are you?" Yukimura snapped as he took a step ahead of Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

"Are you alright, Benitora?" Aya asked frightened as the pink haired man grabbed his sides in pain and fell to his knees.

"I think I have a broken rib or two." He replied.

"You are slowing us down." Kyo sighed angrily.

"Dad!" Aya shot her father a warning glare, which was met with his own.

"He's right, Aya. " Benitora choked out.

"Kyo, go ahead of us. I'll take care of Benitora." Okuni commanded.

"You can't fight off all of those guards!" Aya complained.

"Humph, apparently you have never seen me fight. I am skilled, nothing like Kyo or Muramasa, but I am stronger then you think. Why do you think I am always able to dodge the daggers and kunai you throw at my head?" Okuni asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides Migeira should be coming along soon. He can help me." Okuni looked up to Kyo. "Was it the right thing to separate from Yukimura and Sasuke, Kyo?"

"Hn." Kyo turned and began to walk away. "Let's go, Aya." Kyo commanded as he began his quick pace in the direction they were originally going.

"Go." Okuni smiled at Aya.

"Be careful." Aya replied before running to her father's side.

Back at the battlefield…

"Who are you?" Yukimura repeated himself as the two figures walked towards himself and Sasuke.

"We are merely known as One and Two." A skinny man with platinum hair smirked.

"We are here to kill you." The other man, with fiery red hair, said quickly after his partner.

"I got One."

"I got two."

Yukimura charged at the platinum haired man while Sasuke ran at the red head.

Yukimura quickly unsheathed his trusted sword and swung it down sharply. The man, 'One', jumped to the side, kicking Yukimura in the side. The Sanada gracefully came to a stop three feet from the man before having to block as One came at him with his own sword.

---

Two swung the horizontally, ending with both arms out to his sides, while looking for the silver haired young man who seemed to have disappeared.

"What the-" Two looked to his sword when he felt it grow heavy.

Standing on the tip of the sword was Sasuke with his arms crossed.

"Try again." He smirked as Two jumped back.

Sasuke back flipped, ending about six feet from his opponent. He ran forward with his sword drawn. He swung diagonally and then back to the side, nicking Two in the side, causing a small cut.

---

Yukimura had gotten one good hit on One. He stabbed him in the side. One was loosing blood, but that didn't affect his speed.

One was using both the sheath and sword to fight. He was having a hard time defending his body from Yukimura's quick attacks.

The Sanada faked a left swing, coming up the middle instead. He got a fatal blow to One's chest, but the creature still didn't go down. Yukimura did a quick round house kick, swing the sword around in the process. He nailed One in the chest, where his wound was, with his foot while nearly severing his left arm.

One screamed out in the pain as Yukimura brought his sword down once more. This time decapitating the platinum haired man.

Yukimura turned to watch Sasuke finish his opponent.

---

Sasuke smirked when he heard the blood curdling scream coming from Yukimura's opponent. He had also gotten many hits onto Two, but the man wouldn't go down. Sasuke was at wits end with the red head.

Two lunged forward, but Sasuke quickly moved to the side, ramming the holt of his sword into Two's neck. The man just didn't seem to want to stay down.

Two got up once again, charging and swinging wildly.

Sasuke jumped up and flipped over his opponent, bring his sword down on his back, leaving a horribly deep gash near his spine. Two screamed as Sasuke kicked him forward, landing flat on his face.

Before Sasuke could bring the sword down for the killing blow, Two jumped up and tried to punch the golden eyed man. Sasuke was able to easily avoid the hit. He swung sharply, with precision, slicing Two's throat open.

Something that sounded like a muffled scream was heard for a second and then there was a large thud as he hit the ground.

"Very good, Sasuke." Sasuke looked to his right to see Yukimura sheathing his trusted sword. "Let's go catch up with the others."

"Hai." Sasuke ran after Yukimura as the older man made his way down the dark passage ways. 'Please be okay.' Sasuke pleaded inwardly as they turned the corner into a dark corridor.

* * *

**So I thought this was a short chapter. Please let me know how my fight scene was. I think that it was okay, just not as good as it could have been.**

**iMiSsY!**


	13. XIII

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**So I decided that since I was gone for so long that I would update twice. Expect the next update to be out in a days time!**

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Aya stay behind me." Kyo commanded as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. His eyes darted around the room. He was positive someone was there with them.

"Dad?" Aya asked worried as she too looked around.

Aya suddenly felt an arm wrap around her wrist and then she went back wards. She looked up to see Kyo holding her with Tenro clutched in his hands. She had never seen or heard him unsheathe the mighty sword.

"Ah, Demon Eyes Kyo. So we finally meet!" Aya and Kyo's eyes both darted to a shadowy form in front of them. He stood poised with a long katana in his hands.

The man took a step forward into the light to reveal him self. He was a full head shorter then Kyo with natural looking gray hair and cold, dead brown eyes. His creepy yellow smile sent a shiver up Aya's back.

"So you know who I am." Kyo stood up straight, letting Aya go, and faced the man with an evil smile, if you want to call it that, creeping onto his face. "But do I know you?"

"No. I am but a mere Mibu solider, with some…special…abilities." The man's smiled again. "My name is Aizen."

"Aizen, hn, sounds a bit girly, don't you think?" Kyo smirked with a bit of fang.

This seemed to anger the man named Aizen. His cold stare quickly moved from Kyo's crimson eyes to those of his daughter. "Cute girl. I'm sure she would feed the animals well." Aya stayed where she was but felt as though her heart stopped beating.

"Leave her alone. You are dealing with me." Kyo hissed as he took a step in front of Aya. "Hide." He said so quietly to the girl that she almost didn't hear him.

"Right." She replied as she moved back a safe distance and then hid behind a large pot that completely covered her. She watched through the small crack between the pot and the wall as her father raised Tenro and propped it up on his shoulder.

"What a nice father. Protecting your daughter from harms way. I can promise you however that once I'm done with you, I am going to have a lot of fun making her life hell before feeding her to the hungry animals in the wild." Aizen also unsheathed his sword and raised it into a striking position.

"I promise you that you will never get close enough to breath on her." Kyo hissed as he continued to stand where he was.

The man didn't like the threat. His face scrunched and his hands tightened on the sword in his hands. He quickly ran forwards, sword pointing straight forward. Kyo sidestepped quickly, moving so fast that it looked like he simply disappeared and then reappeared behind the man.

Aizen twisted around to face Kyo, but stopped immediately when blood sprayed from his back. He screamed in pain and then raised his sword once more. He lunged forward, nearly getting Kyo in the arm. But once again the demon moved to fast and dodged the blow. Aizen fell of balance as Kyo reappeared and slammed the hilt of his sword down on his back. The man fell face first to the ground. He stayed there for a moment and then slowly got up again.

Kyo had had enough. When the man lunged at him again, Kyo simply blocked his opponent's sword and then quickly slid his own sword across the man's throat. Aizen's scream came to an abrupt halt as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Kyo took a moment to look at his latest work of art. He quickly wiped off the man's blood from Tenro's blade and then sheathed the sword once more.

Kyo looked over to where he saw Aya run off. "Come." He commanded and then began walking again.

Aya quickly got herself together and ran to his side, avoiding the freshly spilt blood on the ground, in the process.

Meanwhile…

"Its your will that makes the baby live on. Your will is also going to be the death of you." Shatura complained as Yuya was knocked against a wall.

"I don't care. I know Kyo and the others are coming for me. I heard the guards talking. They have already infiltrated your hold." _(A/N: Yuya doesn't know where she is at. She called it hold because she was being held there.)_ Yuya said as she gasped for air. "I just have to hold out until they come."

"Don't be stupid, Yuya. You let us take the baby, you live another day to be with your family and friends." Shatura was beyond annoyed now. The guard raised Yuya up by her neck. Yuya struggled to get free. "Let us kill the child and you

will live." 

"NO!" Yuya screamed as she was dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Why not?!" Shatura yelled at her.

"Because this child is mine. I am not going to let you kill it so you can resurrect some evil man. Besides if you take the blood of my child, that means you just need Kyo's body. So as long as the baby is alive, you can't use Kyo body and he stays alive just as well." Yuya looked up to Shatura with pleading eyes. "If you take Kyo and the baby away that means half my family disappears. I won't let you succeed as long as I have control over my child."

Shatura was impressed, but still severely annoyed, with Yuya's bravery. "Humph." Shatura left the room with the guard, leaving Yuya alone and in pain.

* * *

**So this is chapter 13. Let me know what you think!**

**iMiSsY!**


	14. XIV

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**This chapter didn't come out exactly like I wanted it to, but it didn't change anything for the latter chapters. I just hope you like it. As always, if you have any comments, I welcome them all. If you feel you must flame me, then don't be harsh in the review. If you have something to say to me, then message or email me. That is all I ask. ENJOY!**

Standard Disclaimer applied

* * *

Chapter 14 

"Dad. Wait." Aya turned to look back down the hallway they had just walked as her father looked annoyed over to her.

They stood in complete silence for a moment and then the sound of many footsteps ran out throughout the halls. After several more moments, Yukimura, Sasuke, Saizo, Migeira, Okuni, and Benitora all came into view. Yukimura was holding the beaten Benitora bridal style while they ran towards the Demon and child.

"Kyo. Thank god we found you." Okuni gasped as they all came to a complete stop.

"Are you both okay? Did you defeat those creations?" Aya asked Yukimura and Sasuke with wide eyes.

"They are dead." Yukimura said gently as he placed a hand on top of Aya's head. "Kyo, what is it?"

Kyo stood very still with his eyes closed, listening, while every one watched him in confusion.

Shatura rounded the corner without paying any attention to the surroundings around her. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to the wall by her neck by Kyo. His crimson eyes burning into her skull. "Ky…Kyo." She gasped, as the hold on her neck got tighter.

"Where is Yuya?" Kyo hissed as the others came out of the shadows.

"Yuki...Yukimura…Sasuke…Saizo…Lady…Lady Okuni…Migeira…Demon Eyes Kyo…and little…little Aya." Shatura gasped as she called off all the people in front of her. "The gangs all…all here."

"I won't repeat myself. Where is Yuya?" Kyo hissed once more as his grip on her neck tightened.

"Let me…go…can't breathe…" She gasped. Kyo opened his hand and Shatura immediately fell to the ground. "I can't stand this anymore. She has been through to much." Shatura put a hand up to her neck and tried to catch her breath. "I have never seen a woman be beaten so badly and survive." Shatura paused as she heard Kyo put his hand on Tenro and take a step closer to her. "She is in the dungeon. A level below this one."

"If you are lying I will find a way to bring _you _back from the dead again and make sure you feel true pain all over again." Kyo fully unsheathed Tenro and put the blade up to Shatura's neck.

"I am sorry for what has happened to her. Truly I am. Yuya never disserved what happened to her. The only way I can die at rest is know that I betrayed my brother and the Mibu and helped you get a step closer to the one you love." Shatura said quietly as Kyo grabbed her hair with his free hand.

"Say good night." He quickly slid Tenro's blade across Shatura's neck and then released her. Shatura' lifeless body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Come." Kyo commanded as he turned away from the stiff body. Aya quickly walked over to her father's side and looked up into his cold red eyes. She began to open up her mouth but was interrupted. "I told you before. She deserved it. No more complaining." Kyo said in an eerie, deathly tone.

"I understand." Aya replied as she looked away from Shatura.

Twenty-minutes Later…

The group continued to walk along the hallways, making their way to the dungeon. As they turned a corner, every one stopped suddenly. There, standing in front of them was a child, who couldn't be older then Aya, holding a sword with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Kyo spat.

"My name is a Ashitaka and I am here to fight Aya." He said as the smirk fell off his face.

"Why?" Aya had stepped in front of her father and was glaring at the young boy.

Ashitaka had short spiky black hair and soft blue eyes that were very gentle on the young, hard face. He wore the traditional Japanese outfit. He took a step forward, as did Aya.

Aya felt Kyo put a hand on her shoulder and a small, a very small, smile formed on her lips. "Piece of cake." She whispered, and Kyo let her go.

Aya faced the boy as Ashitaka positioned himself. Aya unsheathed her sword and held it in her right hand, pointing it to the ground. This angered Ashitaka.

"Are you a fool? Do you wish to die?" Ashitaka hissed as his grip on his sword tightened.

A very evil smirk played out onto Aya's lips before she slowly brought her sword up into an attacking position. "Hn."

Ashitaka had enough. He charged at Aya sword ready to stab her in the gut. Aya made her sword point directly towards the ground so it was completely vertical before sidestepping as Ashitaka went past her. The swords made a hissing sound as Ashitaka's sword slid across the outside of Aya's.

Aya made her move quickly. She stepped behind the boy and swung down vertically. The boy moved, but wasn't fast enough. Aya's slammed her sword down onto his shoulder, giving him a deep gash.

Ashitaka hissed in pain and charged once more. This time swinging the sword diagonally. Aya jumped back and defended. There was another clash as the swords met. Aya put her left hand on the back of her sword and pushed up, getting Ashitaka off of her. She then did a sweeping kick and took Ashitaka's feet out from underneath him.

Aya stood up and went back into an offensive stance. Ashitaka got up a lot slower then he normally did. He faced Aya with a look of disgust and hate.

"Why did you want to fight me?" Aya asked calmly.

"Because, all I ever hear from my father and his friends is about how Demon Eyes Kyo has a child who could possibly be one of the greater swordsmen since she is learning from both father and grandfather." Ashitaka replied. "This is a fight to the death. Do not back down!"

"I never back down." As the words left Aya's lips, every one in her party looked up to her. Yukimura put Benitora down on the ground and then went to stand next to Kyo.

"Will she kill him?" Yukimura asked in no more then a whisper and Ashitaka and Aya both began to move very quickly, attacking each other and defend against the other's attacks.

"She will. There is no way to get out of it unless she does." Kyo replied as he watched the girl intensely.

"I see." Yukimura continued to watch the fight in silence.

Aya did a back flip, avoiding Ashitaka's blade. She landed and shot forward, slicing Ashitaka's arm in the process. He let out a small gasp and continued on. He started to swing wildly. Aya let out a curse under her breath as the boy stabbed her left arm near her shoulder.

"I'm tired of this!" Aya used all of her energy and ran forward, to fast for Ashitaka to follow.

Ashitaka let out a scream as blood sprayed from his back. Aya standing in front of him with her sword stabbed through his stomach and out his back. As Ashitaka fell to his knees, Aya slowly took out her sword and watched as the boy struggled to breath.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice." Aya said quietly as Ashitaka stopped moving, and breathing, all together.

Aya turned slowly away from the boy and walked back to the others. Every one looked sad and a little fascinated by her fighting.

"You did good Aya." Kyo said quietly as he walked past his daughter. "Let's go."

Aya stayed where she was as the others began to move. Saizo picked up Benitora this time. Yukimura put a hand on Aya's shoulder and looked down at the sad girl.

"There was no other way." Yukimura said quietly as the girl looked up to him.

"I know. That still doesn't make it right." Aya replied as she turned and followed her father and the others, with Yukimura close behind.

* * *

**I absolutely love Aya's personality in this. I found that as I write her, more and more of my personality is shown through her. Thank you to all who have been reviewing. Your hints and comments have really helped me and given me insperation to keep writing. Oh and FlowerGirl-Aizen is from bleach. I am also a huge Bleach fan. I was actually watching an episode with him in it when I was writing the chapter. I couldn't think of any other name, so Aizen it was!**

**iMiSsY!**


	15. XV

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**Alright, I am back! I know that I lied to some of you who I replied to their reviews. I said this chapter wold be out within a week or so. I know, bad missy, bad! ducks flying object I do, however, have valid excuses for why this came out when it did. First off, school, homework, and band have filled up almost all of my time. Not to mention I have been trying to find a job, which on complicates my life more. Next, my mother wound up in a hospital with a broken leg and concussion because of a stupid accident. She seriously needs to learn hand-eye cordination and the meaning of balance. Lastly, I don't know if this has been happening to you, but for the longest time wouldn't allow me to go onto my log in page. IT always said that there were to many users on or something like that. Then when it did allow me to go onto my page, it wouldn't allow me to access my story. So, there's my VERY VALID excuses. On with the show...or story...yeah...**

Disclaimer: Still don't own SDK, but I'm close...okay I lied again...however the kidnapping plot seems to possibly might work in my favor...

* * *

Chapter 15

"Kyo, how much farther?" Red eyes glared into large blue pools as Kyo and Yukimura came to a stop as they neared an intersection of four hallways.

"If I knew that-"

"Dad." Kyo's deadly glare shifted the girl beside him whom interrupted his come back. Any normal person who hadn't been raised around the demon would have crawled into a hole at the sight of the glare upon them, but Aya didn't falter. "Don't start fights."

Kyo's glare softened a little, just a little. He took a deep breath and looked down the hall in the direction that they had been traveling in. 'Where are you Yuya?' He hissed mentally as the others watched him.

"Kyo, you and Aya keep going forward. We will spread out and make sure that we didn't pass Miss Yuya by accident. We will also stop any Mibu." Yukimura was very serious now.

"Alright. Let's go Aya." Kyo started walking once more.

Aya ran to catch up with her father, only looking over her shoulder once to see the group watching the duo with grief stricken eyes.

"Dad…Mom will be alright…right?" Aya asked in a small voice once their friends had entirely disappeared from view.

Kyo stopped and turned to face the girl. He noticed that Aya didn't make eye contact. She stared off to the side. Pain, grief, sadness, and discouragement were all evident on her face. Kyo sighed deeply and kneeled in front of her.

"Aya. Look at me." Aya didn't listen. She continued to look away. Kyo gently moved her head so she was looking at him with a single finger on her chin. "Aya, if there is one thing that I know about your mother, it's that she doesn't stop talking, and she doesn't give up." Aya smirked a little at the comment as Kyo stood up once more.

"Thank you Dad." Aya said in a very quiet voice.

"Hn. Come." Kyo continued to walk once more.

The duo walked in silence for a long time, listening, waiting, and becoming more and more irritated.

They had run into a fairly weak guard and Kyo had gotten the man to tell him that Yuya was just up ahead. Of course he said that almost fifteen minutes ago.

Kyo let out a low growl as he stopped at a fork in the labyrinth of hallways.

Aya stopped next to him and listened for any sounds, as did her father. Suddenly Kyo took in a sharp breath. Aya looked up at her father worriedly.

Kyo turned to the right hallway and took off running with Aya close on his heels.

Meanwhile…

Yuya had crawled into one of the darkest corners to keep herself hidden. She pulled her knees into her body as close as possible. She was cold, hunger, and her throat was beyond dry, now. Since Shatura left, she hadn't gotten any water and that was nearly five hours ago.

Yuya began to relax a little more until she heard the large door open. She let out a small whimper as she saw a large figure, like a man, and a very small one, like a child, walk into the room. Immediately she saw both figures running to her.

"Yuya?" The deep male's voice was so familiar to her.

"Kyo?" Yuya choked out as two strong arms embraced her. "I thought you would never get here."

"Nonsense. You are still my property. There is no way I would leave you to die. Remember what I told you before? You can die when I tell you, you can." Kyo said in the gentlest voice Yuya had ever heard pass through those lips. "Besides the runt wouldn't let me live it down." (_A/N: Kyo humor….ha ha, I had to put it in._)

"Hey." A small voice hissed towards Kyo. "Mom?" Yuya let go of Kyo to look past him where a child stood.

"Aya?" She asked as Kyo completely let her go.

"Mom!" Aya ran to her mother and embraced her. Yuya ran a shaky hand through her daughter's hair as she fully took in the moment. Both her husband and child had come to save her.

"We need to get out of here." Kyo commanded as Aya let Yuya go. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure." Yuya replied as she attempted to stand, but fell back to the ground.

"Come on." Kyo picked her up bridal style and followed Aya out of the room.

Once they had left the room and the light from the torches shone down on the trio, Kyo finally saw how large Yuya had become. She couldn't be less then full term.

"Yuya?" Kyo whispered quietly in both sadness and anger. "You are always getting into trouble."

"I know." Yuya said with a small smile as she rested her head against his chest. "But that's because I know you'll save me."

Kyo let a very, very, _very_ small smile slip onto his face as he began to run down the hallway with Aya at his side in an attempt to meet back up with the others.

It wasn't too hard to find them. They just followed the yelling and threats coming from around a corner. The group had apparently made it almost all the way to the cell Yuya had been held in before stopping for some reason.

"Kyo!" Yukimura was the first to see the trio coming down the hallway. "Kyo, we need help."

"I've had enough of this." Kyo snarled as he walked up to the others. As he looked past his traveling companions, he saw a large group of Mibu guards standing in a fighting position. There were also a few guards that were already killed. But what really caught Kyo's attention was the man standing in front of the guards.

The man had jet-black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. He wore a simple gi with the Mibu Clan insignia on the sleeves and back. He also wore simple pants and straw sandals. In his right hand was a long katana.

"Can I trust you to watch her?" Kyo asked Yukimura as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Of course." Yukimura smiled as he gently took Yuya away from Kyo and then walked to a safe distance and set the pregnant, wounded woman down. "It's nice to see you, Miss Yuya." Yukimura said happily to the blonde.

"Hm, it's nice to see you also." Yuya replied as Aya ran to her side. "Go fight. You don't need to stay with me." Yuya said as she sat up right.

"Nonsense. Kyo will handle the main man and Sasuke and the others will be able to handle the weak guards." Yukimura replied as he sat down lazily next to Yuya and Aya. "Besides, I want to watch the show." A large smile ran across the man's face as Aya took her spot between him and her mother.

"Who are you?" Kyo commanded from the man as he took a step ahead of every one else.

"Humph." The man smiled, as he to took a step forward. "I am Takashi. A Mibu and I have come to defeat you."

* * *

**YEAH!! The happy family is together once again!!! You have no idea how long it took me to write this out. THis had to actually be the hardest chapter to write. It feels so rushed and short to me. Let me know what you think. I promise yout hat the next chapter may take more time because it is going to be the BIG chapter. Not to mention that there is going to be a surprise alliance and visit from two of our favorite people who I have missed dearly...okay not really. But next chapter will be full of twists and turns. Which is why it will take some time to write out. I will however have a ton of time to write because I am flying out to Florida for spring break so on the flgiht there I will have nothing else to do!!! Aren't you happy??? I'm not thrilled about the flight, but happy I will have time to write.**

**BEFORE I FORGET!!! Sad to say, but there is about two chapters tops left of this thrilling story. Meaning, I need to know now if you readers would like a possible sequel. I ahve the last chapter already written out, so I just have one chapter left to write. THink about if you want the sequel and then once the last chapter is written let me know if you really, really want one. I need to start writing it soon if you want it to come out within a reasonable amount of time. Okay-dokey. Thats all!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I rushed to get it onto before it disconnected me once again.**

**iMiSsY!**


	16. XVI

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**Alright, so I am FINALLY back with the sixteenth chapter. OMFG! WE ARE ON THE SIXTEENTH CHAPTER! Holy Crow! When did THAT happen???? Anyway, sadly, there is only one more chapter after this and IT WILL be uploaded today. YAY FOR TWO UPLOADS! Kinda on a sugar high...sorry about that. I dislike this fight scene but it was the best I could do. Hopefully y'all like it! ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

Kyo raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he drew Tenro and set the blade on his shoulder while his opposite readied himself in a battle stance.

"You really wish to fight me?" Kyo laughed as the man grew angry.

"Fight me." Takashi commanded as he lunged forward.

Kyo easily deflected the blade and took the opportunity to side step and swing Tenro down, barely missing its intended target.

Takashi rolled over his shoulder, and did a round house kick, in an attempt to get Kyo off his feet.

The attempt didn't work.

Kyo lunged forward, stabbing his sword through Takashi's left arm, making the man scream in pain. Kyo then kicked him hard in the chest and sent the man flying back into the wall.

"Is that all you got? I haven't even broken out in a sweat yet." Kyo mimicked the man as he stood up and readied himself once more.

Meanwhile…

"So the fight has already begun." Yuya, Yukimura, and Aya's heads all snapped to the owner of the voice while the others continued to watched the fighting duo and the numerous Mibu soldiers.

"Kyoshiro! What are you doing here?" Yuya gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the man.

"He came with me. I had a feeling that something was not right in the Mibu lands." The fragile form of Sakuya appeared from behind the man and took her placed beside Aya.

"Lady Sakuya! What is going on?" Yukimura asked cautiously as Aya moved just a little closer to her mother.

"Those soldiers, they are not really there. They are just holograms sent to intimidate you all." Sakuya replied as she bowed her head and rested her hands in her lap. She began to mumble words to fast for any of the on lookers to understand.

"Kyoshiro, what is going on?" Yuya demanded as she put a protective arm around her daughter.

"It is hard to explain. The majority of the Mibu's forces aren't real. Only the people who have sought you out are real. They control the holograms." Kyoshiro replied as he studied Yuya. "I am sorry Miss Yuya for not joining the party looking for you."

"Its quite all right." Yuya replied as she looked away and towards her fighting husband.

"No its not. I let my selfish self take over." Kyoshiro mumbled, more to himself then to anyone else, but Yukimura and Aya still caught what he said.

"Do you know anything about this Takashi?" Yukimura asked in an attempt to change the subject away from Yuya.

"No, just that he is one of the higher ups in the Mibu castle. He trained many of the soldiers you have already defeated, although his teaching skills are nothing compared to his fighting skills.

"Meaning what?" Aya asked confused.

"Meaning that he sucks at teaching others to fight and that he is really an unbelievable fighter." Kyoshiro restated.

"Well, he sure doesn't seem like a good fighter. Dad is whipping his butt." Aya muttered, causing Yuya to smile.

"Have faith that this fight will end soon." Yuya replied, but soon gasped when she saw the soldiers begin to fade away.

"She's almost done." Kyoshiro stated calmly as he watched Sakuya raise her head to watch the soldiers completely disappear.

"Done." She smiled slightly.

Back to the fight…

Kyo jumped back and played the defensive.

Takashi through many well aimed jabs and slashes towards his chest and head, but none hit their target, just the glistening blade of Tenro.

"You are wasting my time." Kyo hissed and he kicked the man backwards as their swords clashed.

"You just haven't seen my true skill!" The man snapped as he flipped backwards, preventing himself from landing harshly on the floor.

"You tend to speak better then you fight." Kyo finally took the offensive once more and began to furiously attack nonstop as Takashi was forced to attempt to block all of the demon's attacks, which he blocked only a few.

Kyo, having enough, took two steps back and prepared for his deadly attack.

"Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken. Mizuchi!" Kyo moved with blindingly fast speed at Takashi.

Takashi let out a loud laughter. "You are so over dramatic! You didn't even hit-"

"You heard it to, didn't you?…The voice of the wind." Kyo said quietly.

Takashi's eyes got large as blood began to gurgle in his throat before his body separated into multiple pieces. He fell to the floor in a bloody mess. No longer living.

Yuya stood up quickly, with help from Yukimura, and made his way over to Kyo. She quickly wrapped her arms around the man she loved, as he returned her embrace.

"Mommy! Dad!" Aya ran to her parents, and found her self in the middle of their tight hug. "Can't…breath…too…tight…" She gasped, over exaggerating while both of her parents chuckled lightly.

"The barrier has been lifted from the castle. You can now leave." Sakuya said quietly as she turned to leave with Kyoshiro at her heels.

"We will be at Muramasa's hut, awaiting your return." Kyoshiro smiled over his shoulder as the duo left.

"Let's go home! I need some Sake!" Yukimura smiled happily as he turned to follow Kyoshiro and Sakuya out. "Come my friends, let us be on our way!"

Every one groaned at Yukimura's enthusiasm, except little Aya, who ran to his side and skipped out of the damned place, laughing and giggling like little school children.

Yuya gasped when Kyo picked her up bridal style and began walking out of the castle with the others.

"I missed you." She whispered quietly.

"And I too." Kyo responded before gently pressing his lips to those of his wife's. "I have missed this."

"I have also." Yuya giggled as she rested in his arms, finally feeling safe.

* * *

**Yay for fluff. Nexy chapter...the last chapter...will be here SOON!**

**!MiSsY!**


	17. XVII

**Without You**

By: Missysillivan

**Here it is. The VERY LAST chapter of Without You. How sad. I know. If you decide that you would like to read a sequel, then let me know and I will get right on that. Okay so I won't get RIGHT on that, I would need time to decide a plot line, what part the characters will play and all that jazz! So on with it!**

Disclaimer: For the last time. MISSYSILLIVAN DOESN'T OWN SDK!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Push, Yuya." Kyoshiro commanded.

"AHH!" Yuya screamed as she pushed as she was told to. She gripped Kyo's hand, hard, as the pain hit her.

"Very close, Yuya. Now, again."

"AHH!" Yuya pushed as hard as possible. She thought she was going to die. Then the cries of a baby brought Yuya back to reality.

"A baby boy." Kyoshiro smiled as he handed the crying baby to Kyo as Yuya calmed down a little.

"Let me see." Yuya said quietly as Kyo lowered the child next to her face so she could see the small baby in his hands.

"You bore a son, just like you wanted." Kyo said with a smile. "And he has your green eyes."

Yuya brought a hand up to Kyo's face and gently pulled him down, only to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Once Kyo rose back up, Yuya smiled at her small child. Kyoshiro helped Yuya sit up so she could hold her son and then left the room to tell the others the good news.

"What to name him?" Kyo asked with a raised eyes brow as he watched the child grasp his pinky finger. "He's strong."

"So is his father." Yuya replied with a small giggle.

"How about Nozomu?" At the sound of the name, Yuya's eyes shot up to Kyo's.

"Really?" Yuya's face was consumed in happiness. "Nozomu." She looked down at the small baby in her arms. "Your name is Nozomu." The baby let out a small squeal.

"Yes." Kyo stood up and walked to the door. "Careful, a swarm of mosquitoes are coming in." Kyo sighed as he opened the door and Aya, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Okuni, and Saizo came stampeding into the room, surrounding Yuya and the small baby.

Kyo only smirked and then left the room.

"Congratulations, Demon Eyes Kyo. You are a father again." Kyo, once he had stepped through the door, was face to face with Migeira.

"Hn." Kyo said before walking to the table to get some sake.

"Well, I guess the hut is going to be busy for a while longer." Muramasa smiled as he handed Kyo a bottle and then another to Kyoshiro. "Sad, really. It was just quieting down. Aya was getting to that age where she didn't cry every two minutes. I guess we have to go through that all over again."

"Yes." Kyo sighed annoyed, already thinking about the long nights of crying and how long it's going to be before they can go traveling again.

"What did you name your son?" Kyoshiro asked with a large smile as Migeira sat down next to Muramasa.

"Nozomu." Kyo replied as he took a large gulp of the sake.

"After Yuya's brother?" Kyoshiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kyo replied as he took another gulp of sake.

"Hn. Aya and Nozomu." Muramasa said deep in thought.

Meanwhile…

"I get a baby brother!" Aya yelled happily.

"Can I hold him?" Okuni asked sweetly as Yuya handed the near sleeping child into Okuni's arms. "How beautiful. Your green eyes and Kyo's red hair."

"I was waiting for one of the kids to get Yuya's eyes. They are so beautiful and perfect. Maybe this one won't have Kyo's personality. If he does then I will have to watch my back twenty-four/seven." Benitora complained.

"He's so small!" Sasuke exclaimed as Okuni put the baby in his arms.

"Yes. Even Aya was bigger then him." Yukimura smiled as he sat down next to Yuya. "What did you name him?" He asked as Sasuke carefully put him in Yukimura's arms.

"Nozomu." Yuya smiled as she watched Yukimura cradle the baby carefully in his arms. "He likes you." Yuya laughed as the baby smiled.

"Hi, Nozomu. I'm your Uncle Yukimura. But you can call me Uncle Yuki, like your big sister, Aya." Yukimura smiled as the bedroom door opened and four figures walked in.

Yuya caught Kyo's glance and held it for a moment before looking back down to Yukimura and Nozomu.

"Can I hold my brother, Mommy?" Aya asked while doing her puppy eyes.

"Yes. Careful of his head." Yuya replied as Aya took a seat on the bed and held her baby brother carefully with help from Yuya.

"Two kids Kyo. You people will be the death of me." Muramasa laughed before walking over and joining in with the group of people surrounding Yuya and the baby.

"Daddy!" Aya ran to her father, and in one swift motion was placed on his shoulders. "When Nozomu gets bigger will he train with you and Grandpa and me?"

"Of course." Kyo replied as he continued to watch Yuya laugh and talk with the people surrounding her. "Nozomu will be a strong fighter just like you will be."

"That's good." Aya laughed as she leaned on Kyo's head and watched the sight with her father.

**THE END**

* * *

**So cute. I like the last line, but thats just me. This is unbelieveable short, I know. It really just wraped up every thing without all the drama. YAY FOR ACTUALLY FINISHING A STORY! Anyway, I think I will do the sequel, but just let me know if you think it should be contiued or not, because if you don't think that a sequel would be good, then whats the point in writing something that people don't want to read? Anyway, thank you to all of who stuck with this story and all of who came across it later after it was put up here. Your reviews mean a lot to me and thank you!**

**!MiSsYsIlLiVaN!**


End file.
